Technical Field
The invention relates to a plug cable assembly, and more specifically relates to a paddle card and a plug cable assembly to which the paddle card is applied.
Background
In computer device and portable device, universal serial bus (herein after USB) interface is the most common interface. When the trend of computer device and portable device is towards smaller, thinner, and lighter, USB Type-C is recently developed USB interface specification and widely applied to computer apparatus and portable device. USB Type-C is designed to meet advanced use and strengthening requirements simultaneously. USB Type-C is able to support the USB power transmission specification of the existing USB 2.0, USB 3.1, and more pad lanes and reversible feature are also added to the USB Type C. Because of the reversible feature, the circuit board or adaption board applied to USB Type-C connector and cable soldering are not able to easily ensure the effectiveness of high-speed signal connection, the aforementioned high-speed signal is USB 3.1 Gen 1 (5G bps) or Gen 2 (10G bps) high-speed signal, for example.